


Task

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Betrayal, Blood, Drugs, Gen, I'm Sorry, Takes Place During The Events Of The Ice Reaper, The AU Where Emina Goes Hard(er), The Death Isn't Too Graphic But Eh Tagged Just In Case, This is Bad, lel, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Emina Hanaharu carries out her missions, one after the other, no questions asked. She serves the Empire with unwavering loyalty, and what needs to be done gets done, no matter what.





	1. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another night in the Crystarium...

Emina's tasks are never easy. Each takes careful observation, learning, planning, and execution. In preparation for her current task, Emina is observing Kazusa. This part is easy enough; she spends a fair amount of time with him and she knows his schedule better than her own, for it has less...sudden changes. She's smiling, giving a comment or two as Kazusa goes on another passionate scientific rant in the Crystarium. How he manages to keep such vigor at a low volume is quite a feat. He speaks of the human body, of its components, how it grows, the effects of magic on it, and those of different drugs.

Drugs. Kazusa can get his hands on any number of substances. That's not really a secret. What exactly he has and where he keeps it, however, is unknown. But, Emina thinks, as one of his closest friends, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. Surely not as difficult as some information retrieval tasks she's undertaken before.

“So wait. Your new concoction can keep a person up for four days straight?” Emina’s voice holds both doubt and surprise. “That's my estimate, anyway,” Kazusa replies. “I'd rather not test it...unless you'd like to volunteer.” He isn't joking, but Emina humors him: “Sure, Doc. Take me to the lab.” Kazusa raises his brow. “Oh? Do you need to pull some all-nighters? Or are you really that curious?” Emina chuckles and dismisses the questions with a wave of her hand. “I was joking. Mostly. I do wonder how you never get caught with this stuff.” “Oh, that?” Kazusa purses his lips. “Hmmm...You might say a few higher-ups see me as...an investment. That, and I've got some good connections. And, of course, magic. While the human body is where my passion lies, I must say that magic is a truly wondrous thing.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Emina says. Even though Rubrum has had magic since before the dominion was even officially formed, it is still being developed and refined. It could be a stretch or it could be spot-on, but Emina suspects that Kazusa is using the Invisible spell to hide his “stash,” if it can even be called that. To the average Class Fifth cadet, Invisible is a rumor at best. For Emina, it is a convenient tool - for now. She's better off not relying on it, for all those blessed with the Crystal's power are painfully aware that this blessing - or curse, depending on the wielder - only lasts for so long.

“If you do change your mind,” Kazusa says with a wink. “You can always stop by my room. I've got plenty of-” “Yeah, no thanks,” Emina sighs. She changes the topic. “Are you going to stay here all night again?” Kazusa’s expression grows dull. “I think I will. You can never read too much, after all.” Emina folds her arms. “I beg to differ. Are you sure you don't want to at least check out a few books and read in your nice, comfy bed?” “The Crystarium will suffice,” Kazusa says. Emina sighs again and stands up from the secluded table they're sitting at. “Kazusa.”

Kazusa knows this tone of voice. Emina isn't playing. If there's one thing Kazusa has learned about her, it's that when she means to get something done, she gets it done. Resistance is futile. “Alright, I'll go to bed. Think of it as thanks for listening to my four hours of scientific lecture.” “That's hardly thanks enough,” Emina says, reaching across the table to flick Kazusa's forehead. “I have class really early tomorrow, you know.” She actually doesn't mind Kazusa's rants and rambles, as strange as they can get. She learns a lot that she wouldn't have known otherwise - not without some digging, anyway. How the body reacts to this and that, blending compounds to produce different effects; she can see why Kazusa loves science so much.

“I suppose it's time for both of us to get to bed then.” Kazusa rises from his seat. “Do the guards know you're up and about at this hour?” “I could just sneak past them,” Emina says nonchalantly. “Or I could flirt my way out of trouble.” She flips her hair. “Or find some other way, but honestly I'd just prefer if you escorted me. You're the single most suspicious person at the peristylium, yet you have a pass to wander around at night as you please.” “Most nights,” Kazusa corrects her almost instantly. “There are times I'm ordered to stay put. It makes me wonder even more what exactly goes on here.”

Emina nods. “Yeah. It's not the best feeling.” There's a short pause, and then Emina takes a step toward the Crystarium door. “Let's get going then.” She begins to walk, and Kazusa follows. They don't say a thing as they travel the halls. Both are consumed by thought. Emina is sure that Kazusa's attention is split between science and wondering when Kurasame will return - if he returns at all. Emina’s own mind is occupied with thoughts of her friends, her task, and how Kazusa’s collection of substances might assist her in achieving said task. The right drug would make her job easier, simpler, and cleaner. But she can definitely handle it on her own if need be.

The pair arrives at Emina’s room. “Thank you.” Emina flashes a smile of appreciation and unlocks her door. “Yeah,” Kazusa says. “Goodnight.” Emina cracks her door open. “Goodnight.”


	2. Where Death Lurks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina makes a visit to an acquaintance in order to make one thing clear.

Class started early, and ended early. Emina has already decided where she'll go next. She gathers her books and heads to her room to drop them off. No one stops her or tries to start a conversation, as her peers sometimes do. Right now, she's thankful for it. She's not in the mood for gossiping and giggling. She makes it to her room and unlocks the door, setting her academic supplies on her desk before exiting and re-locking the door. There's enough free time for a leisurely walk, or a search in her case. Before she completes her task, she wants to speak with someone.

“Where ya headed, Emina?” a legionary asks at the main gate. “Cadets usually don't leave campus all alone, with how tense things seem nowadays. Why, some psycho from Milites popped up the other day. Thankfully good ol’ Kurasame was there. Dangerous world we live in.” Emina smiles. “Don't worry about me. I'm just going for a walk. I need to clear my head of all this exam stress. And trust me, I can handle myself!” She winks, and the legionary gives a flustered giggle. “Ah, well, I don't have the authority to stop ya. Just make sure ya make it back in one piece, ya hear?” Emina holds up a finger. “One piece. Roger!” She exits the gate and immediately drops the facade. Who even was that guy?

Emina travels west into the forest often used for training. No class is there, thankfully. She can journey in relative peace. A bit deeper into the woods is a narrow path. Most people don't use it. In fact, most people forget it exists, or never knew about it at all. The path is marked only on detailed maps. There's no reason for most people to take it. Emina ponders why it was even made in the first place. It only leads to a cave. A cave full of stray monsters, if rumors are to be believed. A cave where _he_ could be. In reality, _he_ could be anywhere in the dominion. He probably isn't here, but it's still worth checking out. The presence of death grows stronger as Emina approaches. Is it a coincidence? Maybe it's a warning, or maybe it's a sign that this is actually exactly the right place.

The entrance to the cave is blocked. Emina can bypass it easily, but first she takes a moment to examine the plaque in front of the cave. It's a memorial to the late Class Third cadets killed around two years ago in an “unfortunate accident.” Some people buy into the statement, and others think there's more to it. Either way, the truth won't bring back the dead.

Emina takes a moment to pay her respects. These lost souls may not have justice, but she prays that they are at peace. She inhales and continues into the cave. A figure is moving, but freezes in its tracks upon sensing Emina's presence. It turns around slowly, and Emina waits impatiently. “I knew you were still in the dominion. There weren't any reports of you crossing the border.” Emina's newfound company takes a few steps forward, making himself more visible. “Do you want to tell me why that is, Morse?”

Morse grins. “Don't you know? I'm going to kill our dear Kurasame!” Emina wears a vague scowl, but doesn't seem moved one way or the other. “And why is that?” “Well, since you asked,” Morse says, raising a blade. “For proof. Proof that it's not weak to live without memories. Some people just don’t get that fact. You learned it pretty early on, though, didn't you?” Emina swallows the urge to cast Thunder at the man. “You'll have to get your ‘proof’ some other way. I'm going to kill Kurasame. That's all I came here to tell you.”

Morse’s eyes widen. “Oh-ho-ho? Now that one's a shocker! Don't tell me you had a little fight with your friend. Is that it? Ha! I'm kidding! I don't care!” He sheaths his sword and motions to himself. “I've got first dibs, kiddo. Too bad, so sad.” Emina’s expression doesn't change at all. “I have mission orders to execute Kurasame Susaya and authorization to eliminate any obstacles.” “Bold now, are we?” Morse reaches for his sword again. “As if you could kill me. You couldn't even-” “Don't waste my time,” Emina says. She turns her back and begins to walk. “If you don't believe I can kill Kurasame, then I'm no threat and there's no point in fighting me. If you do believe I can kill Kurasame, then that makes me stronger than him and of more interest to you. But you're fixated on Kurasame, because you're trapped in the past.” She glances over her shoulder at a stunned Morse before she exits the cave. “Isn't that right, Silver Savage?”


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina makes final preparations and takes Kurasame to a beautiful place.

“I was wondering where you'd wandered off to,” Kazusa says when Emina takes a seat beside him at their usual spot in the Crystarium. Emina sighs and rests her head on the table. “I took a walk because I thought it'd be refreshing. Now I'm just tired.” “Would you like to take that drug I mentioned yesterday?” Kazusa teases. Emina rolls her eyes. “I think I'll pass. Actually, I might go take a nap.” Kazusa nods. “Rest well, then. Make sure to wake up in time for dinner. And by the way, Kurasame made it back safely. He should be in his room.” “Thanks,” Emina says, standing back up. She's tired. Not physically like she lets on, but she's exhausted.

The walk to Kurasame's room is a bit far. Not that it's a problem; Emina crosses far greater distances on a regular basis. Kurasame's room isn't even her first stop. No, her most immediate destination is Kazusa's room. It's easy to reach, being just a short walk, a portal, and half a corridor away. The locks on students’ rooms are simple, and take only seconds to pick. Emina is in and out before the thirty-second Invisible spell that she's cast on herself expires. She's acquired several pills and tiny tubes of unknown substances. She'll have to figure out what they are later, or at least try to. The Invisible spell cast on the items has yet to wear off, anyway. She's also managed to snag two small, brand new syringes from one of Kazusa's drawers. Everything fits in her pockets, and no one suspects a thing.

Emina prepares her fake smile for Kurasame as she makes her way toward his room. She gives a rhythmic knock on the door and waits for an answer. Kurasame opens the door, and his face is a dead giveaway of how the mission went. “Hey. Guren didn't come back. I was so sure he would, too. Everything seems so weird all of a sudden.” Emina knows the disoriented feeling. “I guess being a Champion takes its toll.” Kurasame nods. “Yeah, I guess it does. But it's like you said. At least I have friends who share the burden. If it weren't for them…”

“Hey, Kurasame?” Emina asks. “Do you have plans tomorrow? I'd like to show you something.” Kurasame blinks. “Uh...the Cadetmaster gave us tomorrow off so I guess I'm free. What's up?” Emina gives him an ambiguous grin that hides her intentions. “You'll see tomorrow. See you later, Kurasame!” She scampers off, still smiling even with anxiety boiling in her stomach. She needs to complete her task as soon as possible, which, thanks to her own actions, will be tomorrow. She needs to figure out what the drugs she stole do, and if they can assist her. And most of all, she needs to mentally prepare herself.

Emina rushes to her room and locks herself in, removing her mantle as soon as she can. She’s sweating and she feels as if she's suffocating. She removes her shoulder guards next, and then her jacket. That should be enough. She takes long, deep breaths to calm herself. This will be another sacrifice for the good of humanity. The future that Cid envisions is one not bound by Crystals, and thus one not trapped in near constant wars caused by them. If Kurasame could understand that, he would gladly die, Emina convinces herself. But Kurasame is stubborn. He is loyal to the dominion. And he may very well be its greatest weapon, save for the l'Cie. That is why he must die. For the future of mankind.

Her resolve reaffirmed, Emina places the stolen drugs on her desk and sits. Kazusa's Invisible spell has already worn off. She must have taken these at a good time. The pills are assorted in size and color, and the few she recognizes are vitamins and painkillers. One tube contains clear fluid, another a purple substance, and the last looks very much like blood. Emina opens the tube of clear fluid and carefully touches the surface with her fingertip. A moment passes before her fingertip goes numb. Anesthetic. Definitely useful. She goes on to the purple liquid. She touches it, waiting for any immediate reaction. It appears not to have any external effect. It is odorless as well. After a minute of contemplation, she decides against tasting it. She won't open the last tube. She has enough blood on her hands, and more will be added tomorrow.

Emina loads a syringe with anesthetic and hides the stolen materials in a drawer. She'll have to put these in someone else's room after the deed is done. If she's assassinating the Ice Reaper, she may as well go big and frame an official. Or perhaps a commanding officer would be better. They don't have guards. Commander Suzuhisa is getting a promotion, even though no one likes him much. Admittedly, he might very well make a decent Commandant someday, but he's a pervert who can't rock an afro to save his life. Not to mention there are plenty of rumors surrounding him. None of them are good. More importantly, he's currently in the process of changing rooms, and he's having orderlies do all the work that comes with that. Who knew his bragging would provide such useful information? He's the perfect culprit for...anything, really. Possession of suspicious but not necessarily illicit substances suits him. It probably won't get him in much trouble, but it will cause a stir when the dutiful orderlies - poor things - report the suspicious materials. Any disruptions in the dominion are small victories for the empire.

Emina sits back in her chair and mentally reviews her plan, her backup plan, her other backup plan, and her last resort. She sighs. Things could go smoothly, or she might be given a run for her money. There are too many variables to know for sure. Too many “if”s. The only thing she knows for certain is that she must not fail.

* * *

The next day arrives sooner than Emina would prefer, but time stops for no one. She hides the syringe of anesthetic in a pocket and prepares her fake smile as she does every day before going to meet with Kurasame. She suspects he's still in his room contemplating life or whatever he does when something unfortunate happens. As expected, Kurasame answers his door with a serious look on his face. “Come on,” Emina says. She tugs on Kurasame's sleeve. “I highly doubt you've had breakfast.” She takes him to the ready room and orders two “Torch of Victory” breakfast crêpes. The names of menu items here are never normal, but that's what makes it endearing.

“This is good,” Kurasame says after he tastes the dish. He eats it right up, and Emina smiles as he does so. She eats slowly. It will be her last meal with Kurasame, after all. “You seem to be in a good mood,” Kurasame notes. Emina doesn't say anything, but keeps smiling. “...So where did you want to take me today?” Kurasame takes a sip of water. “A beautiful place,” Emina says. “If you head southeast, there's this forest that comes up. It's right by the coast, and you can see the ocean up close while you hear the birds singing. It's so peaceful. I thought it would do you good to see it.”

Kurasame hums. “I guess it might. I don't want to be gone too long, though. A day without class coinciding with the Champions’ free time is pretty rare.” “It won't take long at all,” Emina assures him. “I'd hate to keep you from Kazusa.” Kurasame rolls his eyes. “Let's go before I change my mind.” Emina giggles and drags him along to the front gate. She's sure that the mere sight of her with Kurasame is fueling rumors about them, but she really couldn't care less. All that chatter will cease when everyone forgets.

“Hey there, Ice Reaper,” a legionary says as Emina and Kurasame leave Akademeia. “Have fun doing...whatever you're doing!” “Wow,” Kurasame says as the pair walks toward the east. “Most guys gawk at you but he didn't even seem to notice you were there.” “I told you,” Emina replies. “You're much more famous than I could ever be.” Kurasame’s mind drifts off. “Fame is overrated.”

The destination is only about a kilometer from the peristylium. No routes pass through the area and nothing is really there aside from nature, so no one goes there aside from the occasional fisherman. Even still, there are much better fishing spots. It's quiet. It lets one think, or, if they prefer, to escape everything for a while.

“This is it,” Emina says upon arrival. “Hear the birds?” Kurasame listens carefully. He can make out a few bird songs. He hasn't heard them before, but they are pleasant. He can hear the ocean, too. Emina's right. This is peaceful. “Hey, Kurasame, close your eyes,” Emina requests. “Huh?” Kurasame frowns. “Why do I need to-” “Just do it!” Emina urges enthusiastically. “I brought you something.” Kurasame sighs. “Fine.” He shuts his eyes. “No peeking,” Emina says. “I'm not,” Kurasame swears, sounding slightly annoyed. Emina giggles. This is it.

Truthfully, Emina has no idea how the anesthetic will work if it's injected into the bloodstream. It could slow Kurasame's bodily functions or paralyze him, maybe do nothing for a while, maybe render him unconscious or even kill him. The drug’s effect is an uncertainty, and she can't rely on it. As soon as the syringe touches Kurasame, she must be ready to fight and to kill. Emina casts Protect and Shell on herself and giggles again. She has to keep up the act, just for a few more seconds. She takes Kurasame's hand. She rolls up his sleeve a little and spots a radial vein among the muscle. Perfect. “Trust me, okay?” “Yeah,” Kurasame says, clueless as to what is about to come.


	4. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina battles a drug-inhibited Kurasame. Only one of them can leave alive.

Emina keeps her eyes on Kurasame’s face, making sure he doesn't peek. She trusts him completely, but she can never be too careful. She removes the syringe from her pocket and takes a brief pause before sticking the needle into his vein and pressing the piston with all the force her thumb can muster.

Kurasame opens his eyes and yanks his hand away. “Emina, what the hell?!” He glances at his forearm, stunned to see blood and completely confused by the situation. An array of questions form in Kurasame's mind, but he doesn't have time to ponder. He can only react as Emina’s fist moves up toward his jaw at full velocity.

Kurasame catches Emina's arm just before she can punch his chin, only to be kicked in the head. The blow dims Kurasame's senses for a moment, but he still has a firm grip on Emina's arm. He throws her onto the ground and summons his sword as she reveals a hidden dagger. “Emina, why are you attacking me? What did you inject? Tell me what’s going on!” Emina responds with a Thunder spell. Kurasame blocks the attack with Blizzard, and prepares for the next strike. “Emina, don't tell me…” Emina doesn't reply. She instead vanishes before Kurasame's eyes.

Kurasame keeps his guard up. “What kind of spell is that?” Even if he's alert, he's out in the open with no visual on his opponent. “...Damn it.” Kurasame’s breath is losing regularity. It must be an effect of whatever Emina had injected. If he stays put, it's almost certain that he'll die.

“Emina?” Kurasame can't fathom it. Would  _ Emina  _ really kill him? He snaps back to attention. He can't afford to feel conflicted right now. First and foremost, he has to survive. And for that, he must flee. All the pride in the world won't save him from death. Kurasame darts off into the forest, hoping that he can lose Emina in there and miraculously make it back to the peristylium. Maybe if a chocobo comes along…

“Kurasame.” The voice is coming from behind. Kurasame turns around and swings his blade. He hits something...maybe. Everything is starting to feel hazy. He can hardly keep a grip on his sword. “This isn't easy for either of us.” An Aero blast pushes Kurasame onto his stomach. He can't get up. “I thought you loved Rubrum,” he mutters. He hardly manages the words; his mouth is becoming numb. Emina takes his sword from his loose grip. “I do. Everything you know about me is a lie...except for that.”

“Then why?” Kurasame slurs. “Whayedju…” “For Orience,” Emina responds. “You wouldn't understand if I tried to explain.” “Bli...Blishaaga…” Kurasame’s spell cause spikes of ice to emerge from the ground where he thinks Emina is standing. “Emina...Can't die yeh...I dun...I ‘ave…”

Emina's Invisible spell wears off, and she kneels in front of Kurasame. She lifts his chin. “Blease...you don’...” In his blurry vision, Kurasame can see blood on Emina's figure. His Blizzaga must've hit. “Kurasame,” Emina says. Her voice cracks. There's an unsteady pause. “Thank you for being my friend.” None of this makes sense. None of this is fair. That's what Kurasame thinks.

“You won't feel this,” Emina whispers. She stands and lifts Kurasame's sword above his left shoulder blade. She plunges the weapon into the earth and combats the urge to vomit as the blood pours out. “Damn it.” She shouldn't feel this awful. This is her job. This is for the future of Orience.

Emina rips Kurasame's sword out of the ground, splashing more blood onto the ground. “...Ew.” She turns away, blade in hand. She can't bring herself to retrieve his Knowing Tag. Who was he to her? Someone important, obviously, if killing him made her cry. It doesn't matter now. She'll take this blade continue to grow stronger, so that Cid’s vision -  _ her  _ vision - will become a reality. Emina takes a breath, and begins the walk back to Akademeia, dripping with her own blood and that of a man whose name or face she can't remember.

* * *

“That...that can't be possible.” Miwa can't wrap her head around it. “An imperial, that deep in Rubrum territory? It doesn't...I refuse to believe that!” “Miwa,” Kotetsu says. “Investigations have already confirmed it. A Class First cadet by the name of Kurasame Susaya was killed on Rubrum soil. He was the most powerful of the Four Champions, commonly known as the Ice Reaper.” He skims the confidential report given to him by the Cadetmaster. “We also have eyewitness testimony from Emina. A man named Morse, an extremely dangerous criminal from Milites, attacked and felled Kurasame. They've apparently clashed on Rubrum soil before. It makes sense.” “No, it doesn't!” Miwa insists. “This feeling. You know what I mean. This sense of loss doesn't make sense at all.”

Kotetsu is silent. Kazusa is silent. Emina is silent. Miwa is visibly fighting back tears. “Emina, I know it's not your fault but…” “I'm sorry,” Emina says, almost inaudibly. The lounge is vacant, save for the four cadets. The silence is anything but calm.

At that very moment, an orderly is reporting suspicious materials found among Suzuhisa Higato’s belongings. An investigation is put underway that soon overshadows rumors regarding the Four Champions of Rubrum. Said investigation ends in nothing more than a delay of Suzuhisa’s promotion. A search for cadet Guren is never approved. The name “Guren” eventually fades from the minds of his former comrades. No one notices.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commanding Officer Emina Hanaharu meets her new class.

Emina enters a room of red-caped cadets. She walks to the front of the room with her head held high and introduces herself. “My name is Emina. Starting today, I will be your commanding officer. The authorization came directly from Archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia. Any questions?” A boy in the back of the room raises his hand eagerly. “Yeah, over here!” “Go ahead,” Emina says. Before the boy can say anything, a black-haired girl in the front advises her: “Pardon, but may I request that for the sake of your sanity and for that of the class, you do not allow Nine to speak? Statistically, about eighty-two percent of what he says is nonsense and I fear that him speaking would be detrimental to the learning environment.”

Emina hears a girl's loud attempt at a whisper: “What did Queenie just say?” Another girl answers, “She said Nine’s a dumbass and he should shut up.” “Hey!” the boy shouts. “Who ya callin’ dumb, ya bleached pineapple?” He conjures a spear and growls.

“Attention!” Emina says. She draws the sword at her waist. “If you'd like to make this first class more interactive, I'd be happy to oblige.” The boy scratches his head. “Heh...that would be...I mean…” Emina chuckles. Her effect on a great many men hasn't changed a bit. “Alright. Let's start. Everyone, please turn to page nine hundred seventy-one.”


End file.
